Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sheet-jogging device in a delivery of a printing press with a press frame formed of side parts and having drive means and a switching element therefor, the sheet-jogging device having at least one sheet-jogger reciprocatingly mounted in one of the side parts of the press frame so as to be adjustable to different sheet formats, and being tiltably supported, together with a bushing, in a lifting direction of a sheet pile so as to act on the switching element.
Such a sheet-jogging device has become known heretofore from the German Utility Model 75 13 266. According to the embodiment disclosed therein, it is possible for the sheet-jogger as such to perform a deviating tilting movement in lifting direction of the sheet pile and to thus act upon electrical switching elements provided for the electromotive drive of the lifting table in the delivery so that the drive is switched off if the lifting table or a pallet or other objects provided on the lifting table collide with the sheet-jogger. With the foregoing heretofore-known embodiment, this is achieved by providing the bearing bushing of the sheet-jogger with a butt-strap which is tiltably fastened to the side wall of the printing-press frame by bolting and tensioned springs, an actuating arm being disposed at the butt-strap and, as a result of the tilting movement, acting upon a switching element of the lifting-table drive. Such a safety mechanism is ineffective in cases wherein a possibly misaligned sheet-jogger collides with a gripper bar, the sheet-jogger coming into contact with adjustably arranged suction rollers, or other collisions caused by imprecise vertical movements.